


The desire to surrender

by imera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunkenness, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One drunken night, one of James' fantasies will come true, even if it's not exactly how he imagined it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The desire to surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Teddy fest 2012, sadly the last round in that community

Teddy closed his eyes as he rested his head against the back of the sofa. The yellow and orange glow from the fireplace playfully danced across the room. The snowstorm increased its strength every minute outside his apartment. Hypnotised by the calming crackling from the fire, Teddy began to doze off.

"Hey," a voice cut through his haze. Opening his eyes, Teddy stared at James, who was in the middle of the process of pouring himself another glass of firewhiskey.

"You shouldn't drink more," Teddy said as he lifted his own glass to his lips and sipped the heating liquid. James sent Teddy a displeased look before he turned his attention to the decanter. "What were we talking about again?" Teddy asked.

"Wasn't it something about girls and fantasies?" James asked as he finished pouring the firewhiskey and moved next to Teddy.

"Oh, yeah," Teddy said, slightly remembering the conversation. "What was your fantasy again?" he asked James.

"I haven't told you yet," the younger Gryffindor said before snickering. "You're so drunk," James said before he laughed.

"Like you're sober." Teddy gave James a friendly push, which stopped his laughter.

"Careful," James said as some of the firewhiskey was spilled on his lap. "Alright," he said after he was done brushing off the liquid. "One of my sexual fantasies is me with two women, taking _care_ of me."James said in a playful tone. "I also fantasise about a girl taking charge over me, like a dominatrix, ordering me to do stuff like strip for her, crawl, and all those other things, you know."

Teddy chose not to answer; it wasn't like he could say he had ever imagined a girl dominating him. He wasn't even comfortable the one time he allowed a man to dominate him; Teddy guessed it was because he was born to be dominating. Not wanting to seem like he wasn't paying any attention, Teddy nodded.

James didn't seem to notice the change in Teddy as he continued chatting. "The perfect girl for me is the type that would out of the blue dominate me and use me." Taking a large sip from his drink, Teddy tried to act as normal as possible while James told him his fantasies.

Hoping the alcohol prevented him from having an erection, Teddy continued to drink. Sadly it did not help and he felt his cock move. Closing his eyes, he let his head fall backwards as he moaned loudly. The sound was all it took for James to stop. "What's wrong, Teddy? Are you in pain?" James asked, worried about his good friend.

When Teddy didn't answer, James moved closer to him, trying to see what was wrong with Teddy. That was when Teddy finally snapped, when the animal in him took over and he had to dominate James, who had spent the last minutes talking about it.

Teddy grabbed James' shoulders, stared into his eyes, and gave him a single order. "Strip," he hissed. A nervous smile crossed James' face as he stared into Teddy's eyes.

"What?" he asked rather dumbly.

Teddy knew James heard him, but decided to give him the order a second time. "I told you to strip." This time James laughed nervously while he tried to move away from Teddy.

"Are you playing with me?" James said eventually.

"No. You wanted to be dominated, and I'm a dominant." Teddy spoke in a calm and serious voice.

"I meant by a girl." Teddy could see James wasn't really comfortable about a male dominating him, but he doubted James really knew much about the dominating relationship.

"You've been tempting me a long time, James; I can't hold it back anymore. I want you, but I won't take you. All I want right now, is for you to obey my orders." Pulling James closer to him he whispered in James' ear, "Strip for me, slave."

Teddy thought James would continue fighting, which would eventually snap Teddy out of his dominating state until he apologised for his behaviour; James didn't refuse. Instead he reached for the top button on his shirt.

Releasing the younger boy because he was now obeying, Teddy watched him as he backed away slightly as his fingers moved on to the second button. Moaning from the vision in front of him, Teddy sat up to get a better view, as well as to act his part as dominant.

"I think I want to see you strip dancing," Teddy said as he reached for his wand and turned on the radio. "This is a nice song," Teddy said when he found the perfect song. The song was slow but fast enough for James to move, if he dared to do so. When he turned his hungry gaze back to James, he could see the teen was not fully comfortable with the situation, but that didn't stop him from dancing.

At first Teddy could barely see the movements, but as the song progressed, James became more secure about himself and moved with the music. Closing his eyes, he swung his pelvis in circular motions while touching his upper body, caressing his still dressed chest.

"The buttons," Teddy said, waking James from his hypnotic state. While staring straight at Teddy, James slowly unbuttoned the rest of his shirt. Instead of pushing the shirt off, James continued down to his trousers. Teddy moaned again when he saw the trail of hairs leading down to something he knew was off limit. He might be dominating James, but he is not going to take someone against their will.

Teddy watched James' hands as they slowly caressed his muscular chest. Slowly the hand travelled further down the hairy trail. When James' hand disappeared in his tight underwear, all Teddy could do was grab his own hardness as he imagined the teenager masturbating right in front of him.

Unable to control himself, Teddy opened his trousers, and grabbed his own hardness. When James saw Teddy's action and heard the moans, he stopped a few seconds. Slowly he pushed off his shirt, letting it fall to the ground. His trousers followed the same destiny as the shirt, leaving James almost completely naked. When he returned his hand between his skin and the piece of fabric, he continued to watch Teddy, who couldn't take his eyes off James' crotch.

"Let me see," Teddy hissed. James hesitated a second before he slowly pushed down his boxers, continuing rolling his hips in tiny circles. When Teddy first saw James' cock, his own became uncomfortably hard. Moaning again, he closed his eyes for a few seconds as he rearranged his cock, wishing the situation didn't feel so wrong but still right.

When Teddy opened his eyes, he saw a completely naked James. Teddy barely had a chance to look at James' body before his eyes were drawn to the growing cock. Seeing James react that way made it even more difficult for Teddy. He began to pump his own cock quicker as he imagined James between his legs, with his pretty mouth wrapped around Teddy's cock.

Teddy knew James was enjoying the attention he was getting when James' dance moves were getting more daring. James turned around, flashing his ass towards Teddy before dipping, giving Teddy a chance to almost see the nice pink entrance. Pumping harder, Teddy imagined pushing his cock into James.

"Open your cheeks for me," Teddy ordered, wanting to see everything. This time James didn't hesitate as he reached for his cheeks and slowly parted them so Teddy could actually see his entrance. Groaning, Teddy closed his eyes for a second as more blood rushed to his cock.

What happened next was almost too much for Teddy. James turned around and walked closer to Teddy, with his hand slowly pumping his own cock.

As much as Teddy loved seeing the young man masturbating, he could not ignore the disobedience. "I didn't tell you to touch yourself," Teddy said in a calm voice. Confused about the whole thing, James released his cock. "Touch your body, let me see you." Slowly James began to touch his naked body, massaging it almost like he was rubbing on lotion.

"I want to see your arse again, show it to me." James obeyed and slowly turned, grabbing his cheeks and pulling them apart a second time. Teddy wanted to take James right where he stood, but knew that was definitely crossing the line. Not able to hold it anymore, Teddy decided to do something a dominant normally didn't do, ask for permission. "May I touch you?" he asked.

"Yes," James answered, his voice thicker than normal.

Teddy knew he had to fight so he wouldn't take advantage of the situation. "Yes what?" he asked.

"Yes, Master," James answered, slightly unsure.

"That's right." Soaking his index finger with spit, Teddy moved closer to the edge of the sofa and softly touched James' entrance. When he moved his finger in small circular motions, James moaned loudly, which brought a smile to Teddy's face. Slowly he pushed his finger into James' wanting hole. "Just relax, breathe," Teddy said calmly, hoping James wouldn't freak out and accidentally hurt himself.

Teddy knew where the prostate was; he knew exactly where to search for it. Teddy barely brushed the chestnut sized bump before James reacted by arching his back and moaning out loudly. "Lie down across the table, slowly." Teddy didn't remove the finger as James relaxed his upper body on the table, his knees against the carpet, and his cock hanging freely.

"Do you like this?" Teddy asked with a wicked smile.

"Yes," James answered.

"Yes what?" Teddy whispered, knowing he didn't need to shout in order to make the boy listen. 

"Yes, Master," James repeated, this time more confident.

"You want me to touch that spot of yours again?" Teddy wiggled his finger inside of James, making James gasp.

"Yes, Master," James answered, knowing exactly what Teddy was thinking about. Without any further delay, Teddy located James' prostate again and rubbed it, while bringing his other hand to James' cock and slowly pumped it.

James had not expected such treatment or pleasure, because he came within the next minute. Groaning loudly, he came in Teddy's hand as well as the carpet on the floor. Seeing James' shaking body below his own, and feeling his seed in his hand, Teddy growled as most of the blood in his body rushed to his cock. Removing the finger from inside James, Teddy pulled out his cock and pumped it intensely until he came all over James' arse.

When he was finally able to breathe normally again, Teddy wiped away his cum from James' arse and smiled. "I didn't give you permission to come, but since this is your first time, I'll let it go."

Releasing James, Teddy wondered if this was a one-time thing. Personally he hoped it wasn't, but he had never gotten the impression that James was gay.

Helping James over to the sofa, Teddy found a blanket and tucked it around James' naked form. From the edge of his eye he could see that the young man watched him. When he was done he searched for his glass with firewhiskey, hoping alcohol would calm his own hardness as well as make him forget what he just did. Fearing James might wake up in the morning and see things in a new light, Teddy knew he could be accused of rape or taking advantage of a drunk person.

"I don't know why I did all of this. I'm sorry, James, I shouldn't have taken advantage of the situation." He noticed James was confused.

"I admit that this is not what I thought of when I confessed my fantasies, but it's not a horrible experience. I have been curious about men, and how it would feel if something entered me." Teddy smiled, knowing the son of his godfather was not as straight as he first seemed.

"I would love to show you more, both about dominance as well as gay pleasures." Teddy would love to show James, especially since he was such a sexy young man.

"So you're completely gay?" James asked. Teddy nodded, understanding James enjoyed both sexes.

James moved closer to Teddy and placed a hand on his leg. Teddy grabbed the hand and pulled it up for a kiss, glad James didn't end up refusing he found men attractive. Removing the blanket, James straddled Teddy's lap and leaned down for a kiss. Teddy found James' actions a pleasant surprise and decided to give him something in return.

Grabbing James' ass, pulling him closer, Teddy was able to reach his sweet hole and slowly caressed it. The treatment made James shiver and moan. When James moved his pelvis, slightly pushing against the finger, Teddy ended up moaning.

Breaking the kiss, Teddy stared at James. "Maybe we should wait till we're sober again," he said. Teddy could see the disappointment on James' face, but the younger man didn't complain.

Laying James down next to him, Teddy slowly caressed James' back until the boy fell asleep. Not wanting to wake him up, he pulled the blanket over James' naked body, and kissed his forehead.

Knowing well that the chance for James changing his mind was still there, Teddy closed his eyes and let himself be taken away by the soothing sleep.


End file.
